Placement
by Angel22022
Summary: AU- One match goes differently, leading to events happening sooner then they were meant to. NarutoXSasuke later on.
1. A Friendly Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** This story is AU. In more ways then will be clear for most of the story.

Also I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**A/N:** This is kinda a spoiler right off the bat, but I think I should still mention it. The fight I'm starting off changing is the sparring match Sasuke and Naruto had as kids that Naruto flashed back to in Chapter 538. I'm also changing some things that happened before that. Namely if that point was originally before Naruto befriended Iruka, its now after. Also most of the characters are 7. I make another discussion about the time line, but that can be seen easily enough by reading this chapter. Also the relationship between the boys is not going to go beyond close friendship until the 3rd round of the Chunin exam, and even then its not going to be much since they'll only be 13.

Also expect Spoilers for any part of the manga or anime at any time.

**EDIT:** Fixed some spelling issues

**Chapter 1: A Friendly Rivalry**

**Konoha**

Sasuke and Naruto ran towards each other. Sasuke launched the first attack. Naruto attempted to dodge, but ended up tripping. He turned and ended up banging his forehead against Sasuke's**(1)**. Sasuke kicked Naruto off him and ran off, Naruto got up and ran after him.

"Damn" Muttered Iruka. He wanted to run after the boys, but be couldn't leave all the other kids alone either.

**In a Forest near Konoha**

Sasuke stopped tried, and realized that he had instructively run to an area where he and his brother used to train. He sat under the nearest tree and began to stare off into the vastness of the forest. Several minutes later he hears a loud voice echoing in the trees.

"Hey…" the voice called out. Sasuke groaned, how and why would _he_ follow him.

A second later Naruto was bending down in Sasuke's face "..what happened bac…"

Before Naruto could finish Sasuke pushed him back. "How did you find me, there's no way someone stupid enough to fall while blocking a simple punch could track me all the way out here."

"I followed your scent" Naruto explained.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto by his shirt. "Are you implying that I smell" Sasuke asked becoming more and more pissed and Naruto by the second.

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No I, I just have a really good sense of smell."

Sasuke looked at Naruto not sure of what to make of this comment. "Whatever, why did you follow me anyway."

Naruto, still being held by Sasuke, explained, " You seemed different today. I'm mean you're always this serious, but today you seem sad too."

Sasuke let go of Naruto, they stared each other down for another few seconds.

"Well, leave already." Snapped Sasuke.

"But, you still never told me why you're upset." Naruto said, a concerned tone in his voice. He was wondering why he was still there himself by now, but there was something about how Sasuke was today. Something that for some reason reminded him of himself.

"_You_ wouldn't understand." Sasuke snapped again, now more upset then angry.

"Why, because I'm dead last" asked Naruto.

"Because you don't have a family" Sasuke yelled.

"Did something happen to you family?" Naruto asked even more concerned by now.

"Why do you care" Sasuke yelled, even louder then before. "Fine, there dead, all of them are DEAD." Naruto looked shocked he bent down his head visibly upset.

"Don't you dare" Sasuke yelled "Like I said before you never had a family, you don't know what I'm feeling."

"Who?" Naruto asked quietly trying to hide how much his voice was shaking.

"My brother" Naruto was now even more shocked then before. Sasuke had often bragged about his brother. Even Naruto knew that Sasuke looked up to him.

"Why?" Naruto asked, even quieter than last time.

"I don't know, he ran off right away. No one's spotted him since." Sasuke's emotions were now headed back towards anger.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Naruto.

"Stay out of my way." Naruto stared at Sasuke. "He left me alive so I could kill him, and I will."

"Maybe that means he felt some guilt?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "No, he wants me to suffer."

"Then why plan to kill him?" Naruto asked really wanting Sasuke to calm down.

"WHAT!" Sasuke roared. Naruto moved back a foot or two.

"… If its what he wants, why give it to him?" Naruto was desperate, just wanting things to calm down even a tiny bit.

"Stop trying to help. Like I said before you never had a family, so you don't know what it means to lose one."

Naruto stepped back towards Sasuke until he was looking him dead in the eyes. "Your right, not having anyone isn't the same as losing them. Just from looking at you loss definitely seems worse. Still, it doesn't mean that my situation is good. I mean Iruka sensei is probably the only person in the village who don't hate me."

"Hate" Sasuke seemed to spit out the word. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you seen the way adults look and me, and have there kids avoid me. Have you ever noticed that on the anniversary of Yondaime-sama's defeat of the Kyuubi people outright try to hurt me?" Naruto was still standing right in front of Sasuke, holding his ground. "That is what I mean by hate."

Sasuke stared back at Naruto and though of something. The moron was actually right, a particular event surfaced in his memory.

**.:Flashback:.**

It was the pervious October 10th, Sasuke and his mother were walking down the street. Naruto ran by being chased by some drunken villagers, who were being followed in turn by Anbu.

"What did that idiot do this time." Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Nothing" his mother said looking off almost distantly.

"What, but he pulls stupid pranks all the time."

Mikoto let out a soft chuckle, remembering some of Kushina's better pranks. "That's not the case this time."

"Then what is?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto smiled, he was quite a smart boy. "You'll learn someday"

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged and they continued down the street.

.:End Flashback:.

"I don't think my mo..mother hated you." Sasuke said slightly calmed by the memory for some reason.

"Wha…" Naruto didn't know how to react.

"She didn't like it when they chased you. She said there was a reason they treated you that way, but she couldn't say what it was." Sasuke explained.

Naruto was really in shock now.

"What do _you_ think you did?" Sasuke asked wanting to know what he now realized his mother would never be able to explain to him as she had planned to.

Naruto look down at his feet and whispered " I was born"

"What" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I was born the night Kyuubi attacked." Naruto explained.

Sasuke, despite his own loss, looked at Naruto and finally realized that his day alone was nothing compared to the years Naruto had had to endure.

"Hey, you ok." Naruto asked.

"Actually, yes" Sasuke said, surprised at the fact. "I'm still angry at my brother tough."

"That makes sense, I sometimes get mad at Kyuubi." Naruto explained.

"But it's gone." Sasuke stated

"I know but it probably took my parents with it." Naruto said, a slight tone a anger in his voice.

"Oh right" Sasuke said, then noticed exactly what Naruto had said. "Wait, probably?"

"No one bothered to tell me what actually happened to them." Naruto explained, now more upset than Sasuke was.

"At least you don't remember it." Sasuke said, a small tear in his eye for the first time.

"You, You saw it." Naruto was now almost crying himself.

"Only my parents, he saved that for me to see."

"You should still train as hard as you can." Naruto comment well out off nowhere to Sasuke had been in his had for some time and simply picked this point to come out.

"Before, you said…" Sasuke started.

"I said not run after him, that was all. Anyway he could back here, and if _he_ started something then you should be ready to defend your self." Naruto had a strangely fox-like grin on his face.

"Then tell, me if not to kill him, what's my motivation." Sasuke asked.

"What about the memory of your clan?" Naruto suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke smiled, for the first time since it happened. "What about you, do you have a goal?" Several hours ago Sasuke would not have though Naruto could have had any goal other then ones involving pranks an ramen, but now he wasn't so sure.

"To be Hokage, or at least some kind of hero" Naruto smiled. "I hope if I do enough for the sake of the village they won't hate me anymore." The smile faded a bit.

"Is Iruka really the only one who doesn't?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think the 3rd does, he pays for my apartment. The people at the Ichiraku's don't seem to, but I am their best customer." They both laughed a little at the last comment, but collected themselves quickly.

"Don't for me." Sasuke said. Naruto looked stunned. "How about we get stronger together, we can be rivals, and friends."

"As long as its friendship first, rivalry second." Naruto said.

"Of course." Sasuke said. The two of them shook hands.

They walked back, side by side to were Iruka and their classmates were. Iruka was visibly irritated. All of Sasuke's fan girls pounced on Naruto, angry that he had scared off Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head wondering how any of them hoped to become kunoichi. He then noted that Hinata was not in the fray, in fact she seemed worried about Naruto.

"She doesn't hate him" Sasuke chuckled "The idiot never noticed."

**A/N**

**(1):** In my first draft Naruto kissed Sasuke by accident here. Like that accident in the actual series. Then I realized that would have made Sasuke just hit Naruto, not run off. So I changed it to something that would make him run off. Namely Naruto head butting him, because would remind him of Itachi's forehead taps (a fact that will probably come up in some future chapter). I may also add the original version as part of an omake at some point.

**NEXT TIME:** 2 years pass, and Sasuke and Naruto prepare for the academy gradation exam. Will Sasuke's help be enough for Naruto to not fail miserably on his first time around


	2. Villages Secrets

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.

**Chapter 2: Village Secrets **

**Last Time: **Seven year old Naruto and Sasuke strike up a friendship right after the Uchiha massacre.

**Konoha, 2 Years Later**

All of Konoha was abuzz with talk about the upcoming Academy graduation exam. The news had spread quickly when it was realized that 9 year old Sasuke Uchiha was planning on taking the exam. This had some rather interesting effects. The first of these was that his entire fan club had decided to try to graduate as well. The other, perhaps more worrying issue, was that he Kyuubi brat was also taking the test. Since most people knew most of Naruto's instructor's purposely neglected him, they were upset at has gall to, as saw it, try to upstage the last Uchiha.

Mizuki was wondering what to do. Orochimaru had told him to wait until the demon boy had failed the graduation exam once or twice then trick him with offers of help. Now, however, something felt off. Mizuki decided to take matters unto himself and confront Naruto before he even took the test once.

**Forest Near Konoha, The Next Day**

Naruto was walking around the forest surrounding Konoha when Mizuki jumped in front of him. Naruto stepped back warily. Well most adults and instructor's either glared angrily or ignored him outright (except on _that_ day) Mizuki seemed to revel in making him suffer.

"I've heard your planning on taking the exam tomorrow." Mizuki sneered. " You've got no chance."

"Don't be so sure." Naruto stated "You no nothing about me."

"Heh, I know more about you then you do boy." Mizuki replied.

"If your referring to the fact the you and most of the other instructors are setting me up to fail, I know that." Naruto explained. Some time after his talk with Sasuke the two had realized exactly how hard the adults were making it for him. They had started private training sessions immediately

"Heh, if you know that, then you must realize how little skill you have, why take the exam and embarrass your self?" Mizuki said.

"Cause I've been training extra after school" Naruto said "but purposely holding back in class, no reason to disappoint my teachers." Naruto added after seeing the confused look on Mizuki's face.

In truth Sasuke had pointed that if something really big was going on they were too young to get involved. So they agreed it was best to keep up appearances.

Mizuki was getting desperate. He had moved up his plans just to get here and was running out of options. 'Damn, Orochimaru you should have come somehow to see for yourself' he thought. He did not know why his master wanted the demon boy and did not dare ask. Orochimaru had assured him the boy would be lonely and desperate. When Mizuki realized this was not the case he tried to explain this to Orochimaru, but the Sannin had assured him he would just have to wait for the right time. Mizuki was beginning to realize that time may never come, he would have to break the boy himself.

"Did you ever wonder why every one hates you so much" Mizuki sneered.

"That's not true, Iruka, Sasuke and Hinata don't. And most importantly the Third doesn't" Naruto yelled. Sasuke had pointed out to him that Hinata seemed interested in him. She even started training extra along with them. Unlike them she was not taking the exam. Her father didn't think she was ready and despite the protests of the boys she didn't feel ready to stand up to him. They did agree to continue to spend time together even though they would obviously end up in different squads.

"Sasuke and Hinata don't know what the adults do. If they knew they'd hate you as well. The Third is simply repaying a debt to the Fourth and Iruka…" Mizuki stopped. Iruka came up from behind them.

"Naruto where have you been? Sasuke and Hinata were so worried when you didn't shop up training that they asked me told help look for you." Iruka noticed Mizuki was there and started to worry. The third never trusted that man for some reason.

"There you are dobe.'' Sasuke said. He and Hinata had caught up with Iruka.

"I'm glad you aren't injured" said Hinata.

"I'm fine Hinata, teem." Naruto stated.

Mizuki was pissed. The boy was friends with the heirs of _two_ powerful clans. "You know what kid" he sneered "You cost us so much, now i'll cost you everything. You see the fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi, its right here." Mizuki points and Naruto and laughs maniacally.

Everyone gasps, except Iruka who launches at Mizuki.

"Why are you attacking me, he's the one who killed your parents." Mizuki called out.

"The Kyuubi killed them, not Naruto." Iruka shot back.

"Heh, didn't you hear what I said, and your old enough to remember anyway." Mizuki said.

"The Third was worried I would hurt the boy because of what happened to my parents. So he told me the truth." Iruka explained.

"Please, Iruka-sensei what is the truth." Naruto cried.

"You are not the Kyuubi." Everyone looked towards the new voice and saw that it was the Third. "Take him away." The Third ordered two Anbu he'd brought with him in regards to Mizuki.

"You monster!" yelled Mizuki as he was dragged away.

"We should all head to my office to talk further." said Sarutobi. "You too" he called towards some bushes which Sakura Haruno, leader of Sasuke's fan club popped out of. "He better be right, if you are that monster I'll make sure you never go near my Sasuke-kun again." Sakura stated.

**Hokage Tower**

Once every one had settled in the Hokage began to explain. "Naruto is not the Kyuubi, but the Fourth did not kill it either. He sealed it inside of Naruto."

"How is that different from what Mizuki-sensei said." scoffed Sakura

"Jinchuriki" Sasuke whispered "My bro..brother mentioned it once. People with tailed beasts sealed inside them. If the seal is strong enough they can use the some of demon's power without being controlled by it. I also remember hearing that the Fourth's skill was seals was unmatched. Plus Naruto's will is too strong for the fox to control him." Sasuke grinned at Naruto at the end.

"But..all those pranks." Sakura accused.

"First, I haven't done anything too bad in years, and secondly I just wanted attention." Naruto turns to the Third before continuing. " Or even an explanation for why I was ignored."

"I..It was against the rules" explained the Third.

"Why!" Naruto demanded.

"The council made this decision against the wishes of the Fourth." The Third said, not really answering Naruto's actual question. Naruto caught this but decided not to pry. Instead he asked another question "What did the Fourth want?"

"For you to be seen as a hero who helped stop the Kyuubi" The Third told him.

"Hokage, even with the seal he can still unintentionally summon the beasts power, can't he?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and since know cared to teach him correctly.." the Third started.

"He ends up pumping more charka then he needs into his techniques." Sasuke finished. He was lucky to have realized that this was Naruto's main problem as earlier as he did. Otherwise would not have been able to accomplish anything.

"Impressive" All heads turn to a new voice.

"Kakashi, I'm glad you could make it" said the Third. "Now" he continued I want you three to the graduation exam right now!" All three students looked dumbfounded but shook there heads in agreement. "All right use henge, take what ever form you wish."

Sakura goes first, turning herself into a perfect copy of Sasuke, who bangs his head on the nearest hard surface. Sasuke turns into the Third who nods. Naruto uses his "sexy technique.

"You all pass" said the Third, his nose still bleeding. Sakura rolls her eyes and then groans after noticing Kakashi's nose is bleeding as well. At least she thinks it is, hard to tell with that mask.

"You three are now Team 7, and I am your captain." said Kakashi. "See you tomorrow."

"iruka…" Naruto looks over at the man who was once his only friend. Knowing now that the being that killed the man's parents was inside of him. It made him feel guilty.

"The way I see it, its a similarity. The Kyuubi cost both of us our families." With this statement Iruka hugs Naruto then leaves.

Sakura, feeling sorry for before ask Naruto "What did happen to your parents?"

Naruto looks towards the Third. The old man sighs "I owe you this much don't I. The Fourth, Minato Namikaze, was your father. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The seal, no matter how strong, weakens during childbirth. Someone took advantage of that and broke the seal, which unfortunately, in any situation, kills the jinchuriki and sets the beast loose. We don't know for sure but it may have been a man named Orochimaru. He was once my student, but was driven mad in pursuit of immortality. Mizuki was working for him. Also, Kakashi was a student of the Fourth's.

The newly formed team and Hinata walked out in stunned silence. So stunned that none of them noticed that the boys were holding hands.

**Next Time: **The dreaded bell test!

**A/N 1: **Thank's to **belle-kurama-style-bankai** for pointing out that it was clear what happened to to Hinata. She did follow them to the tower, she just never had any lines. She may have more experience but this is still _Hinata _were talking about. I added her to the last paragraph to show she was there.

**A/N 2**: I know I gave out a lot of info here. But, that's the point of this story. To show my idea of what would happen if things occurred earlier. Also I know I shoehorned Sakura in. The boys will have to deal with the consequences of this during the bell test. As to why the Third choose to involve her, that may time some more time to get around to.

**Omake: **"Why my original idea of of how this fic started was deemed entirely unfeasible. (See end of Chapter 1 for more explanation.)

Sasuke and Naruto ran at each other. Naruto tried to dodge but tripped. He fell towards Sasuke and their lips fell together. Sasuke kicked Naruto off him and the two boys looked at each other completely mortified. Naruto ran off… straight into a tree. This act promptly knocked him out. Iruka sighed, picked up Naruto, then sent everyone home early. He wondered how much therapy everyone would need after this, and how much more medical attention Naruto would need if Sasuke's fan girls ever got ahold of him.


End file.
